The goal of the Biostatistics Shared Resource of the UNMC Eppley Cancer Center is to participate in the research mission of the institution by making the expertise and experience of its personnel available to Cancer Center members for planning, conducting and reporting of basic, translational, clinical, and population-based research projects.